Stallia
Stallia is the fourth plant obtained in Lost City in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It was first revealed in the Lost City Part 2 trailer and its gameplay function was revealed in the Dev Diary. Stallia slows zombies down in a 3x3 area and it costs no sun to plant. Stallia is based on the flowers in the Dahlia genus. Almanac entry Sun cost: 0 AREA: 3x3 RANGE: Touch RECHARGE: Sluggish Stallias slow down zombies with a puff of perfume. Usage: single use, activates when zombie is close Special: slows nearby zombies "Life moves too quickly in our modern world," says Stallia. "Folks need to slow down and smell some spores." Plant Food upgrade When fed with Plant Food, Stallia slows every zombie on screen. The effect is similar to Iceberg Lettuce's. Strategies Stallia has proven to be one of the best stalling plants, reaching the ranks of Stunion and Hurrikale. It has one of the best advantages in the game by being free. Unlike Iceberg Lettuce, it does not immobilize zombies, but in either way it stalls much more zombies than the aforementioned plant. Additionally, Stallia can slow flying zombies - the ability Iceberg Lettuce is ridden of. When compared with Stunion, similarities between the plants are quite noticeable. They both stall zombies, and are earned on the same day in their respective worlds. They both prove to be more or less equally useful but situational. Stunion costs the minimum amount of spendable sun, but it does not matter much as it can even be dug up. It has the ability to stun a group of zombies for a large amount of time, longer than Stallia's slowing time. However, it is locked to its lane. The weight on Stallia's scale is the fact that it can slow machine zombies in Far Future, something that Stunion and Chili Bean suffer. When it comes down to choosing, however, it is ultimately a preference of the player as they both have many good things to them. This tactic is very helpful in preventing zombies like Bucketheads, Knight Zombies, Zombie Bulls, Prospector Zombies, Surfer Zombies, and Gargantuars from pressing forward. If paired to two columns of Winter Melons, Stallia is at its dangerous peek; prohibiting zombies to step over the furthermost columns of the lawn. Lastly, Hurrikale's ability to chill zombies was never a very important aspect, as the focal point is its pushing ability, efficiently delaying zombie attacks. When compared to Hurrikale, Stallia is undesirable in some situations, due to the fact that even its slowing is not enough to delay the zombies if the player's defenses are still weak. This is especially true with flying zombies and zombies with a high amount of health points. In this sense, it is up to the player to determine what plant is adequate for the level if the situation is such that only one of them can be chosen, however, if given the opportunity, it is wise to use Stallia with other stalling plants, as its slowing ability does stack with other plants. Gallery Stallia almanac1.png|Almanac entry part 1. Stallia almanac2.png|Almanac entry part 2. StalliaHD.png|HD Stallia. Stallseed.JPG|Stallia's seed packet. Stallia without sun.png|Seed packet without sun cost. Boosted Stallia.png|Boosted seed packet. Stallingstallia.PNG|Stallia releasing its spores. Stallia_trailer1.jpg|Stallia as seen in the Lost City Part 2 Trailer. Goldleaf trailer.png|Stalia seen in an advertisement for Lost City Part 2. Stallia exploding.gif|Stallia slowing down Relic Hunter Zombies (animated). StalliaPlantFood.png|Plant Food. Screenshot 2015-06-26-21-08-05-1.png|Bunch of zombies chilled and affected by stallia at same time. Screenshot 2015-06-26-21-10-33-1.png|2 Gargantuar Primes chilled and affected by stallia at same time. Stalliazen.png|Boosted Stallia in Zen garden. Last Stall.jpg|Using Stallia in Last Stand. Trivia *Its Plant Food ability makes the same flash and sound as Iceberg Lettuce's. *Its name is a portmanteau of "stall," which means to stop making progress, and "dahlia." *Stallia, Sap-fling, and Red Stinger during its Plant Food effect are the only non-ice plants that can slow down zombies. **It is the Third plant that costs no sun that is purple, with the first being Tile Turnip (first time planted) and the second being Puff-shroom. *Stallia and Iceberg Lettuce in Frostbite Caves are both plants which cost 0 sun that slow down zombies. **Coincidentally, they both have a Sluggish recharge. *"Folks need to slow down and smell some spores" is a pun on the expression "Folks need to stop and smell the flowers." **It is possible that this means Stallia's fumes contain spores. **This would make it the 2nd non-mushroom to shoot spores, the first being the Rafflesia. *When using an ice based plant in combination with Stallia, the zombies will turn dark blue and move slower. Using Sap-fling into the combo will slow the zombies down even more. *It is the second plant in the game to use fumes, with the first being Fume-shroom. *No zombie within its area of effect is immune to its stalling spores. *It is the only plant with a sun-cost of 0 allowed in all Last Stand levels. * Category:Lost City obtained plants Category:Lost City Category:Slowing plants Category:Plants that cost no sun Category:Single-use plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Plants with an area of effect